: This is a Phase II SBIR proposal to detect fungal growth and anti-fungal drug sensitivity using One Cell System's gel microdrop encapsulation technology (GMD) combined with flow cytometry (FACS) analysis and cell sorting. Phase I studies will be expanded to evaluate additional potentially pathogenic fungi. Results obtained using model cell lines will further be compared with results using clinical isolates of several pathogenic fungal strains. In addition, GMD will be integrated with nucleic acid probe identification and amplification models. This rapid and sensitive assay will impact clinical diagnostics and drug discovery by improving antifungal susceptibility testing and permitting recovery of microorganisms of interest for subsequent cloning or gene sequence analysis.